Falling and Ending
by Birchly
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Cammie J Rain joined the BAU when Prentiss left. When an UnSub takes a special interest in her will the team, and especially the amazingly cute genius Dr Reid be able to save her in time?
1. Welcome to the BAU

Supervisory Special Agent Cammie J Rain was a small young woman, 22 years of age with long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes behind large square glasses. She was very petite, standing at exactly 5"1 with a very slim, slightly lanky frame rather surprising considering her small form. Cammie had been taken on by the BAU when Emily Prentiss left and today was her official one month anniversary. She slipped into her seat at the round table in the conference room, dropping her heavy bag at her feet and murmuring good morning to David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. She noticed, with a deep down twinge of regret, barely registered or understood fully, that the cutest member of the team, Dr Spencer Reid wasn't there, then looked around to see JJ and Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner were also absent.

Reid entered not long after juggling his coffee and what seemed to be a large birthday cake, closely followed by JJ. Cammie smiled deceptively sweetly and stood up, going to Reid's side,

"Here, let me help you"

She took the coffee, leaving the extremely clumsy Dr Reid to struggle with the cake as she inhaled deeply and grinned. Morgan mouthed along as she said what she always said when she stole Spencer's coffee,

"I love the smell of coffee!" Cammie turned to glare at him, "Well I do!"

Morgan just chuckled,

"I don't know why you don't wise up Reid, that girl has stolen your coffee every morning for a month."

Reid just smiled his usual sweet, easy smile and said matter-of-factly,

"I don't mind, she doesn't keep it. She just smells it, takes a sip, realises she still doesn't like coffee and gives it back."

Cammie flashed him a proper smile this time and nodded, then took a sip of the coffee, swallowed, and pulled a face, pushing the coffee over to Reid's place. Crossing her arms across her chest defensively Cammie changed the subject by asking Reid about the cake he was still trying carefully not to drop,

"So, what's the occasion?"

He looked up, a slight frown creasing his forehead,

"Huh? Oh the cake! It's for you" He placed the cake gently on the table in front of her, "Happy one month at the BAU."

Cammie squealed and jumped up to hug him excitedly

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did you make it yourself?" She took a time out to look at the cake properly. It was large, completely covered in a thick layer of nutella with lots of smarties and chocolate chips scattered across the top. Rossi gave a wry smile,

"He helped."

Cammie's eyes widened

"You made it?" She then proceeded to run over and hug Rossi as well. He smiled and patted her back as Reid got over the shock of physical contact with an attractive young female. Hotch walked in and raised his eyebrows

"What's with the cake?"

Reid span around with a guilty look plastered all over his face

"I-I, I thought it would be nice to properly welcome Cammie into the BAU, it's her one month anniversary."

Hotch gave Spencer what was as close as a smile as he ever got,

"I know, but we may have to delay the party, we have a major case on our hands."


	2. The Case

_**AN:**_

_**I added this chapter without looking at reviews so I hope the first one was okay. I'm enjoying writing this already so I hope you guys are. I just want to say thank you for reading this and would you please review it so I know if I'm doing ok/rubbish thanks.**_

Chapter 2 – The Case

Everyone quickly got down to business as Garcia disappeared into her office/lair to store Cammie's cake in her mini-fridge for when they came home. Hotch pressed a button on a small black remote and the FBI logo on the big screen was replaced by the photograph of a young boy with floppy blonde hair smiling gappily at the camera. All traces of earlier happiness were wiped from Hotch's stern features,

"This is Ryan Samuels, 8, from Riverdale, a small out-of-the-way town in Arizona."

Reid noticed Cammie flinch slightly at the mention of Riverdale, but he left it for the moment, filing it away for future reference as Hotch continued,

"Ryan was abducted outside his school by what witnesses describe as a white male with scruffy dark blonde hair. Riverdale PD believe that this incident is connected to a long string of abductions and murders between many ages and racial and social classes."

Rossi raised an eyebrow,

"How long a string?"

Hotch's face, if possible, grew even grimmer,

"Over 20"

Cammie's perfectly arched eyebrows shot up,

"Why weren't we called in earlier?"

Hotch sighed

"Riverdale PD only just decided that they couldn't handle this themselves."

"Sounds about right"

Reid heard Cammie mutter barely audibly under her breath, another file to be saved in the 'What's up with Cammie' folder. Hotch looked up in surprise,

"What was that?"

Cammie flushed a very pale, barely visible pink,

"You said 'over 20', do you know the final body count?"

"The parents of each child were murdered between 1-2 weeks after the abduction. The child would then turn up beaten to death about a month later, so all in all around 60 in total."

Cammie ran a hand distractedly through her hair,

"60 dead and _now_ they ask for help?"

Hotch's frown deepened,

"Just remember, we are not here to criticise the methods of the police departments we work with, only to assist them."

Cammie nodded, feeling embarrassed and chastised,

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Hotch nodded at her,

"Ok, wheels up in 2 hours. Bring a travel bag, this is going to be a long case."

The team nodded and left with perfectly practiced efficiency. As she walked on autopilot towards her large black SUV there was only one thought swimming repeatedly through Cammie's thoughts,

"Why Riverdale?"

_**AN:**_

_**Sorry if it's rather short, please tell me if you would prefer longer chapters. I've left you on another cliff-hanger, please tell me if that gets annoying or you think it's effective.**_

_**Thanks again for reading**_

_**Comments = Love xx**_


	3. Flying High

_**AN:**_

_**I just wanted to say thanks to CharlotteDarkrose, stillshy2000, jazzhandz, and special thanks to and GlasgowPotter for reviewing :D I will try to update as regularly as possible and I'm glad you guys like it **_

_**Also it would be great if you guys could tell me if the short chapters are okay, or you would prefer me to try and make them longer. Enjoy**_

On the jet the BAU team sat around a small table scattered with files and sheets of information. After pouring over the various pages Cammie had a pretty clear idea as to what they were dealing with. There was a beep as Garcia made her brightly coloured appearance,

"Bonjour my doves"

Cammie smiled at Garcia's unique brand of randomness as the bubbly computer-whizz continued,

"There's no overlap whatsoever. The kids didn't go to the same schools, and when they did they weren't in the same classes or social groups. The parents didn't know each other, didn't go to the same shops, nothing. The people of Riverdale seem to like keeping to themselves."

A small frown appeared between Cammie's delicate eyebrows as she muttered to herself

"Good to know nothing has changed." Louder she said "The UnSub clearly has family or parental issues, maybe taking a look at the orphanage is a good idea?"

Hotch and Rossi nodded as the rest of the team exchanged confused looks. Hotch began to collect the papers,

"With this amount of casualties we're going to need to hit the ground running. Reid, you and Rain check out the orphanage, JJ and I will talk to Ryan's parents. Morgan, you and Rossi go check out the previous crime scenes."

That sorted the team settled down to get whatever sleep was available. They all agreed with Hotch, it was going to be a long case.

_**AN:**_

_**Thank you for reading **__** Feel free to review **_


	4. A Blast from the Past

_**AN:**_

_**I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I lost my notebook with the chapters in and lost all inspiration as well. I promise to try and make sure I never go that long between chapters again.**_

_**Thanks again to **____** and **__**GlasgowPotter**__** for reviewing and to **__**Loki crazed709**__** and **__**Reebs30**__**. Loki crazed709, I also love Cammie's name and you will just have to read and see, even I'm not sure what is going to happen. **_

_**Reebs30, I realize that Hotch usually says wheels up in 30, but he was giving Cammie extra time to get ready because of special circumstances which will be explained later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters other than Cammie.**_

Reid and Cammie pulled up outside the orphanage in one of the standard black SUVs. Cammie was about to get out when Reid called her back,

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

Cammie turned back, a convincing lie blossoming in her mind, but stopped when she saw the honest concern on his face. She sighed,

"I have some history with Riverdale, not all of it happy."

Reid opened his mouth to ask, but Cammie cut in,

"I don't want to talk about it now, you'll find out soon enough."

Reid nodded and changed the subject tactfully,

"So, how come you're not wearing your glasses?

Cammie grinned, glad to be leaving the subject well alone,

"I haven't worn my glasses for a while now Spencer."

Reid said nothing. He'd been trying to avoid looking her in the face, worried that if he did, he would get distracted and end up staring and then she'd know that he liked her. To his relief, Cammie didn't seem to be waiting for him to reply as she continued,

"My optician said that I was just going to end up making my eyesight worse if I continued to wear my glasses constantly, and that I should just wear them when I'm reading or examining something closely, kinda like David Tennant as The Doctor."

Reid smiled as, once again, Cammie managed to slip a Doctor Who reference into casual conversation. Then, in a burst of spontaneous courage, said,

"You're prettier than David Tennant though."

Cammie blushed a pale shade of pink, but smiled,

"Thanks Spencer, it means a lot." Then her smile dropped and she sighed, "Come on, let's bite the bullet and go in."

They disentangled their lanky frames from the SUV and walked up the long concrete drive to the large, forbidding looking orphanage. Cammie shifted her weight from foot to foot, psyching herself up before pressing the doorbell. There was a deep, echoing gong and Cammie swallowed audibly. Reid hesitated, then reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Cammie gave him a small smile and squeezed back in thanks. They separated as they heard loud footsteps heading towards them behind the thick oak door, and still Reid didn't know what Cammie was so scared of, or why. The door swung open slowly to reveal a tall, imposing woman with steel grey hair and ice blue eyes. Eyes then flicked over Reid and settled on Cammie. Her face hardened,

"Chamomile Jasmine Rain. I haven't seen you for 15, to what do I owe this _lovely_ surprise?"

Cammie flinched at the use of her full name, but carried on, pretending she was talking to someone, anyone, other than the stern, sarcastic woman before her,

"Mrs Jenson, I am SSA Cammie Rain and this is my colleague Dr Spencer Reid. We work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI. May we come in?"

Mrs Jenson raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, you're calling yourself Cammie now, what happened to CJ?"

Cammie winced,

"May we come in Mrs Jenson?"

"I don't see why. I assume this is about the psychopath running around killing people. Well, the way I see it is, this man is targeting rich families. We are neither rich, nor do we have families."

Cammie sighed,

"Yes, but his behaviour suggests a man with severe parental problems and abandonment issues."

Mrs Jenson's nostrils flared,

"Oh, and you thought this would be the best place to look?!"

Reid stepped in,

"Actually, most orphans do have abandonment issues."

Mrs Jenson drew herself up in contempt,

"Yes I suppose they do, but the only orphan we've had with _severe_ parental problems so far is your _colleague._" She spat the last word. Reid was confused but instantly stepped forwards to defend her,

"I'll have you know Cammie is one of the bes- "

Cammie cut him off,

"So you honestly don't believe that one of your orphans could have done this, either present or past?"

Mrs Jenson's voice and eyes were cold,

"No."

Cammie nodded,

"Thank you for your help. Good day." She then turned on her heel, strode back down the driveway and got into the SUV. Reid returned soon after to find her crying.

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks again for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Also please let me know if you prefer shorter chapters or I should work on making them longer.**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**~Birchly**_


End file.
